The invention relates to a discharging device for discharging electrostatic charges from a shaft, comprising a conductor arrangement having at least two bending-elastic conductors arranged on a holder and made of a carbon fiber arrangement and running transverse to a shaft longitudinal axis, the conductors being connectable to a grounding conductor via their terminal sections, which are accommodated in the holder, and each having a shaft contact section, the shaft contact sections forming a contact arrangement for making contact with two circumferential contact areas of a shaft circumference, the contact areas being arranged opposite each other in a shaft contact plane W, in such a manner that the shaft contact sections are arranged tangentially to the shaft circumference when they are in contact with the shaft circumference, the holder having two holder legs arranged on a common pivot axis, each holder leg serving to accommodate a terminal section of a conductor and the holder legs being pivotable against each other in order for a holder angle α formed between the holder legs to be adjusted and the holder legs being lockable in a defined pivoted position.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,836, a discharging device for discharging electrostatic charges from a shaft is known, in which a carbon-fiber arrangement made of a plurality of filaments is arranged on a holder which has an annular shape and is arranged coaxially to the shaft. For a physical contact with the shaft to be formed, shaft contact sections of the individual filaments are aligned normally to the shaft circumference. A physical contact between the filaments and the shaft circumference thus occurs merely at the axial ends of the filaments. Since the carbon fiber arrangement is arranged on the annular holder, the known discharging device is suitable only for a shaft with a defined circumference.